Betrayed
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS – UA – Son meilleur ami… Son presque frère était amoureux d'elle… Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Parce que, quelque part, c'était comme si ce Mitani, qui se tenait là devant elle, était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un dont elle ignorait tout…


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _Betrayed._

**Rating :** T (pour le langage surtout)

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur _;_ respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Kaneko Masako, Mitani Yuki.

**Résumé :** UA – Son meilleur ami… Son presque frère était amoureux d'elle… Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Parce que, quelque part, c'était comme si ce Mitani, qui se tenait là devant elle, était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un dont elle ignorait tout…

**Note :** Cette fois-ci… J'ai eu envie d'écrire du point de vue de Kaneko. A la base, c'était une suggestion de Nikita Lann qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je n'écrivais que du point de vue de Mitani… J'ai vraiment beaucoup plus d'affinités avec Mitani mais j'ai voulu essayer de me prêter à l'exercice et ce texte est né.

**Note bis :** Je préviens d'ores-et-déjà que ce texte n'a _rien_ de joyeux. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'un Drama (je ne maîtrise pas du tout le genre…) mais la fin n'est pas une Happy-End. Evidemment, et parce que je hais les Sad-End, je prévois d'écrire une séquelle !

**Dédicace :** A Nikita Lann, donc, parce que ce texte n'aurait jamais existé sans elle et aussi parce qu'elle est une lectrice formidable. Merci à toi.

* * *

x

* * *

_**xXx Betrayed xXx**_

* * *

x

Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Kaneko défit l'étreinte de son écharpe autour de son cou et ouvrit la porte de sa classe.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! », salua-t-elle, enjouée, et tous ses camarades lui répondirent de la même façon, la faisant sourire un peu plus.

Son sourire se fana légèrement sur son visage lorsqu'elle avança un peu plus dans la classe et que son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami, qui n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre geste pour lui dire bonjour.

Ca n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Ça avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant, se faisant petit à petit jusqu'à ce que finalement il ne dise plus rien, ne se retourne même plus sur son passage.

Kaneko ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient vraiment discuté, tous les deux, de choses banales et insouciantes, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis une éternité.

Pourtant, d'aussi longtemps qu'elle souvienne, ils avaient toujours été amis. Leurs parents aimaient souvent leur dire qu'ils étaient inséparables depuis le jardin d'enfance. A cela, Kaneko ne pouvait que sourire.

Il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Ils avaient toujours eu les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes amis, les mêmes plaisanteries… Et en conséquence, aucun désaccord ne les avait séparés… Jusqu'à ce jour précis.

Plus elle y pensait et plus Kaneko était perdue. Ça avait été un jour comme les autres _;_ elle s'était levée, préparée, s'était rendue à l'école en compagnie de quelques amies. Puis les cours avaient commencé, s'égrenant lentement au fil de la journée, avant de laisser la place aux activités de clubs. Elle s'était rendue au club de Go, y avait disputé quelques parties, sérieuse et studieuse, avant de faire à nouveau son sac et de se préparer à rentrer chez elle.

Le seul point qui avait rendu sa journée différente avait résulté en Sanada Shôta. L'adolescent, d'un an plus âgé qu'elle, était venu lui demander de sortir avec lui, comme ça, de but en blanc. Kaneko avait été surprise, bien entendu _;_ après tout, elle ne le connaissait que très peu. Elle savait qu'il faisait partie du club de Base-Ball mais sans plus. Aussi, et malgré la lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond des yeux du garçon… Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le repousser, gentiment mais fermement.

Sanada Shôta avait vouté les épaules et avait rebroussé chemin, sous le regard quelque peu désolé de Kaneko, puis la jeune fille avait été rejointe par son meilleur ami. Et c'était à ce moment précis que tout avait commencé à déraper. Comme à son habitude, Kaneko l'avait charrié sur son manque de ponctualité, espérant se changer les idées, mais la réponse attendue n'était jamais arrivée.

Le chemin du retour avait été rythmé par ses paroles à elle, ponctuées de quelques « hmm » du garçon. Quand, finalement, ils étaient arrivés chez elle, il avait prétexté avoir une course à faire et était ensuite reparti en direction de chez lui, le retour toujours obstinément rivé au sol. Kaneko n'avait rien dit, indécise, et elle s'en mordait aujourd'hui les doigts.

Soufflant légèrement, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son bureau, dont elle tira la chaise. Mécaniquement, elle défit les attaches de son manteau, l'enleva, puis vint tranquillement s'asseoir. A sa gauche, son meilleur ami n'avait esquissé aucun geste, signe que la journée se déroulerait encore une fois comme les nombreux jours qui l'avaient précédée.

« Bonjour, Mitani. », dit-elle tout de même en tournant son visage vers lui.

L'adolescent ne dit rien et se contenta de tourner une page du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, ses épaules paraissaient tendues. Ravalant un soupir agacé, Kaneko entreprit de sortir ses affaires de son sac et de revoir la dernière leçon de Mathématiques qu'ils avaient eue en vue de se préparer un peu mieux au test de la seconde période – et aussi, s'avoua-t-elle à contrecœur, d'oublier la présence de son meilleur ami.

Finalement, elle l'entendit bouger à sa gauche.

« Kaneko… », fit-il d'une voix rauque, et elle se figea.

Il n'était pas venu chercher de conversation avec elle depuis… Depuis… Depuis si longtemps que cela lui coupa le souffle. Ça faisait vraiment un bien fou de l'entendre prononcer son nom ! Surprise, elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le vit relever la tête.

« Je… », continua-t-il, avant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire.

Malheureusement pour Kaneko, il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir ce qu'il avait à dire : le professeur Tanaka ouvrit en grand la porte de la classe et enjoignit tous ses élèves à prendre place en silence. Mitani baissa de nouveau la tête et Kaneko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déçue.

Le cours commencé après un rapide appel, et son meilleur ami ne releva plus les yeux vers elle.

**oOo oOo**

Lorsque le carillon sonna la période allouée au déjeuner, Mitani sauta de sa chaise comme si elle avait été en feu et disparut de la salle de classe. Toujours aussi à son bureau, Kaneko soupira. C'était pire que d'habitude…

Il lui arrivait parfois d'envoyer de petits papiers en direction de Mitani. Généralement, il s'agissait de questions banales concernant le club ou quelques blagues auxquelles elle pensait, comme ça.

D'habitude, il répondait. Certes, ces derniers temps, il y mettait moins de bonne volonté mais s'exécutait toujours, peu importe le temps qu'il mettait. Mais aujourd'hui, ses petites bouts de papiers étaient restés sans réponse… Pire, Mitani lui en avait même renvoyé un portant la mention « _**Arrête ça ! **_».

Ça avait bien été la première fois qu'il lui avait répondu aussi sèchement. Kaneko ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Elle savait que si elle lui demandait de faire le chemin du retour ensemble, il prétexterait un quelconque endroit où il devrait se trouver. Elle savait que si elle lui proposait de disputer une partie de Go après les cours, il lui dirait que sa mère l'attendait pour qu'il l'aide avec la boutique. Elle savait que si elle tentait de lui parler, simplement lui parler… Il s'esquiverait. Comme à chaque tentative qu'elle avait essayée pour l'approcher.

Elle savait.

_ Elle savait._

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche… C'était _pourquoi_. Mitani avait toujours été son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient toujours tout confié. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui et elle aimait à penser que c'était également son cas. Il était pour ainsi dire le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et… Ça lui faisait vraiment mal.

Elle sentit avec horreur des larmes amères lui monter aux yeux et tenta de les refouler. Elle n'avait plus pleuré pour lui depuis leur enfance. Elle s'était toujours montrée forte, solide, et Mitani l'avait toujours soutenue dans tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Il avait suivi le chemin que la vie leur avait tracée côte à côte, presque la main dans la main, et elle avait la désagréable impression que, quelque part… Sa vie empruntait désormais une voie différente de celle de Mitani.

Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Mitani était son plus vieil ami _;_ son _premier_ ami. Ils avaient grandi et étaient toujours restés ensemble, alors… Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

**oOo oOo**

Les cours de l'après-midi reprirent une demi-heure plus tard et Kaneko les accueillit les yeux rougis. Mitani revint prendre sa place sans dire un mot et la jeune fille ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Le professeur suivant fit son apparition légèrement en retard, ce qui laissa le temps à Kaneko de reprendre une fausse expression enjouée.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre les cours de l'après-midi mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Mitani pour autant. Dans une certaine mesure, sa présence la rassurait. Elle savait que si elle demandait à aller à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de la journée, il rentrerait chez lui sans elle sans qu'elle ait la moindre chance de pouvoir le prendre à part. Alors, elle prit son mal en patience et endura les trois heures qu'il lui restait.

**oOo oOo**

Le carillon sonna enfin la fin de la dernière heure de cours et Kaneko fourra toutes ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac. Le regard baissé, elle se leva, récupéra rapidement son manteau et son écharpe et déserta la salle de classe avant même que le professeur ait eu le temps de distribuer les devoirs.

Irritée, tendue, la jeune fille alla se poster à l'entrée du bâtiment et s'appuya contre un des énormes piliers du préau. Là, elle attendit patiemment, scannant avec attention la foule des élèves qui quittaient le lycée. Puis, quelque part, elle discerna la chevelure rousse caractéristique de Mitani et fonça comme une fusée.

Son meilleur ami – pouvait-elle encore se permettre de l'appeler ainsi ? – discutait avec des amis d'autres classes, un sourire aux lèvres. Kaneko sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il était si terne et effacé. Avec leurs autres amis, il était vivant, souriant, et cela lui fit d'autant plus mal.

Elle intercepta le petit groupe d'amis juste avant qu'ils ne franchissent le portail du lycée, et fut accueillie avec bonne humeur par Shindo, Fujisaki et Koike, qui faisaient également partie du club de Go. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le champ de vision de Mitani, cependant, ce dernier se referma sur lui-même et détourna les yeux, et Kaneko vit rouge.

« Salut, les gars. », salua-t-elle tout de même leurs amis avec un faux sourire. « Ça vous dérange si je vous emprunte Mitani, deux secondes ? »

Là-dessus, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre ou d'esquisser le moindre geste dans sa direction, elle attrapa fermement le poignet droit de Mitani et l'entraîna à sa suite. L'adolescent tenta vainement de se libérer de son étreinte mais la résolution et la rage combinées de Kaneko eurent raison de sa résistance.

« Kaneko ! », grogna-t-il donc lourdement, et le cœur de la jeune fille fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine.

L'appel du garçon resta néanmoins sans réponse et la lycéenne accéléra le pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle les menait _;_ la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était un endroit complètement désert afin de pouvoir exploser en toute tranquillité.

Au final, ses pas les guidèrent au gymnase situé derrière le lycée. Les activités des clubs sportifs se déroulant à l'extérieur, l'endroit était complètement sombre et désert, et elle en profita pour laisser échapper un long soupir agacé. Puis, sans crier gare, elle envoya son sac à terre et se tourna vivement vers Mitani, qui avait à nouveau détourné les yeux de sa personne.

Sa rage augmenta d'un cran et elle se retint de lui sauter dessus. Au moins, il n'avait pas fui, signe que, quelque part, il ne refusait pas la confrontation. Mais Kaneko avait amassé beaucoup trop de rancœur et de tristesse pour s'en apercevoir et, au bout de quelques secondes, le gymnase s'emplit de sa voix.

« Alors ? », s'enquit-elle simplement, la voix basse. « T'es enfin décidé à me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

Bien sûr, elle savait que l'attitude de son ami n'était pas due à un quelconque caprice. Mitani avait toujours été joyeux, rieur, et sa morosité s'était installée progressivement. Elle avait patienté sagement, espérant qu'il viendrait vers elle, en vain.

L'adolescent fourra ses mains dans ses poches et marmonna quelque chose, mais ce fut bien trop bas pour que Kaneko puisse l'entendre.

« J'ai pas entendu. », dit-elle donc, et Mitani répéta.

« Y'a rien qui… »

« Oh allez, je t'en prie ! », le coupa brusquement la lycéenne en hurlant presque, puis en haussant totalement la voix. « Ça va faire des semaines que tu m'évites ! Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne me regardes plus, t'es toujours tendu quand je suis à proximité de toi ! Tu ne réponds plus à mes appels ni à mes messages, quand je te touche on dirait que je t'ai brûlé et je te parle même pas des excuses que tu t'évertues à me balancer à chaque fois qu'on est seuls pour que tu puisses t'éclipser ! »

Sous les reproches, Mitani ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang !? », termina Kaneko, sa voix se brisant à la fin de sa phrase, des larmes amères naissant aux coins de ses yeux. « Dis le moi, Yuki ! Que je puisse le défaire et que tout redevienne normal ! »

Elle entendit Mitani retenir son souffle et se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait finalement appelé par son prénom. Elle ne le faisait que rarement et toujours sous le coup d'une émotion forte alors qu'il l'appelait « Masako » assez régulièrement – enfin, avant qu'il ne se mette à l'ignorer purement et simplement.

Le gymnase redevint silencieux, les deux adolescents s'observant en chiens de faïence. Les secondes passèrent, se transformant en minutes, et la détermination de Kaneko fondit comme neige au soleil. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à regarder son ami, elle baissa la tête et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires.

« J'en ai assez de tout ça… », murmura-t-elle. « Je rentre. »

Défaite, elle lui tourna le dos et entreprit de quitter l'établissement lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un sac jeté au sol. Deux secondes plus tard, Mitani encerclait sa taille par derrière, et ses cheveux bouclés chatouillaient l'oreille droite de la jeune fille.

« Attends… », chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent dans cette position et Kaneko s'autorisa à libérer quelque peu ses épaules de la tension accumulée dans la journée. L'étreinte de Mitani se resserra légèrement autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'as rien fait. », déclara-t-il quelques temps après. « Tu n'as rien fait. »

Kaneko serra les dents et encaissa.

« Alors pourquoi… », voulut-elle demander avant de se faire couper.

« C'est moi, le problème. »

Sans prévenir, Kaneko se libéra des bras de son ami et vint scotcher son regard au sien. Le regard de Mitani brillait doucement dans l'obscurité du gymnase.

« Je ne comprends pas… », déclara-t-elle, perdue.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, tu sais… », lui répondit Mitani sur le même ton.

« Mais… Nous sommes amis ! Explique moi et peut-être que je pourrais t'aider, je pourrais… »

Mais à nouveau, elle fut coupée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut par le rire désabusé de l'adolescent, qui avait fait quelque pas en arrière en même temps.

« Mitani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », s'enquit Kaneko, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Tout le problème vient de là, _Masako_. », murmura Mitani, avant de reprendre à un volume sonore normal. « Je ne t'ai _**jamais**_ considérée comme une amie. »

Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille était blessé.

« Mais… Mais je… »

« Tu as toujours été bien plus que cela. », continua Mitani, à présent les mains dans les poches, les regard planté dans le mur derrière Kaneko.

« Mais… Je… Quoi ? »

Mitani soupira.

« Je t'aime. », assena-t-il finalement, en la fixant bien dans les yeux. « Je t'aime mais ça n'est pas ton cas. Et, malgré toute la patience que j'ai en stock, j'ai mes limites. Et savoir que d'autres gars te trouvent assez attirante pour vouloir sortir avec toi ou même te faire une déclaration… C'est ça, ma limite. Alors, puisque de toute façon tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme moi je t'aime… »

Il finit sa déclaration sur un haussement d'épaules et Kaneko resta là à le regarder, bien incapable de faire autre chose. Alors c'était ça… Mitani était amoureux d'elle... Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

« Mais… Comment… Pourquoi ? », chercha-t-elle à savoir, désespérée.

« Je ne sais pas. », déclara-t-il avec un nouveau hochement d'épaules, plus triste cette fois-ci. « Je ne me pose pas ce genre de question. Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Kaneko écarquilla les yeux, brutalement frappée par la réalisation.

Mitani l'aimait.

Son meilleur ami… Son presque frère était amoureux d'elle… Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Parce que, quelque part, c'était comme si ce Mitani, qui se tenait là devant elle, était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un dont elle ignorait tout…

« Je n'attends rien de toi. », reprit-il en ramassant son sac. « Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme ça. »

Comment aurait-elle pu le voir comme ça !? Ils avaient grandi ensemble, pareils à des frère et sœur ! Ca paraissait tellement… Surréaliste ! Elle se sentait comme trahie, quelque part. C'était comme si elle était tombée dans une dimension parallèle ! Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus rien… C'était un véritable cauchemar…

Mitani finit par soupirer, une énième fois.

« Ne te torture pas à cause de ça. », la supplia-t-il presque. « Ça n'en vaut pas la peine… J'ai toujours su, Masako. _Toujours_. Alors ne change rien, d'accord ? Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps et… »

Mais c'en fut trop pour la jeune fille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle récupéra ses affaires et s'enfuit du gymnase, où l'un des piliers fondamentaux de sa vie venait de s'effondrer.

x

* * *

Samedi 18 Mai - 19 h 05.


End file.
